Targets in the prior art are generally offensively orientated as participants compete in a positive manner to position successive dart throws on the board to score the alotted point value. To facilitate the return of the darts mechanisms have been utilized to effectively move the dart away from the base portion to dislodge it from the target. However, such dislodging of the dart from the target is not a part of the game itself and only occurs after the game interval is completed.
A serious deficiency exists in the game of darts since unlike games such as shuffle board or horseshoes, there is no defensive capability. Some magnetic games have used magnetism to repel (defensively) an opponent's playing object, however, such a form is not easily adapted to the game of darts.